Katrina
| otherappearances = -Lazarus.jpg | location = New Magincia }} .png |px=200px | location = New Magincia }} }} Katrina is a recurring character. She first appears in Ultima IV, and is one of the companions of the Avatar. Biography Katrina was the only survivor of daemons razing of the city of Magincia, which was destroyed for its sin of pride. In Ultima IV, the Stranger found Katrina still living in the ruins of the destroyed city. She attested to the city's proud past and was willing to join the hero in the quest for Avatarhood, if asked. Katrina. Underworld Dragon's Ultima IV Transcript. Ultima IV. "job, survivor." Later, Magincia was resettled as New Magincia, and Katrina became one of its first citizens. Katrina was declared an outlaw during the time of Blackthorn's regime, along with many of the Avatar's other companions.Julia. Underworld Dragon's Ultima V Transcript. Ultima V. "Blackthorn, Shadowlords." Katrina stayed in New Magincia during this time, awaiting the Avatar's return that she might join the hero in battle.Katrina. Underworld Dragon's Ultima V Transcript. Ultima V. "job.". In Ultima VI, she still lived on the island, having shifted her livelihood to farming for a time rather than sheep herding. She would again quest in the Avatar's company, if asked.Katrina. Underworld Dragon's Ultima VI Transcript. Ultima VI. "job, join." In the course of the Avatar's adventure, when Lord Antonio bade the hero to find the humblest person in New Magincia, Katrina declined to answer the champion's inquiries, stating that it would be vain to answer the question and worse to lie. Eventually, the Avatar found the answer to the riddle, and was awarded the Rune of Humility.Katrina. Underworld Dragon's Ultima VI Transcript. Ultima VI. "humble, humility, most." Over the two-hundred years that passed after the gargoyle war, Katrina remained on the island, once more becoming a shepherd tending to a flock. During this time, she was responsible for raising an orphan child, Constance, who eventually grew to become the waterbearer of the town, bringing the cool waters of the Well of Humility to the inhabitants of New Magincia.Boris. Underworld Dragon's Ultima VII Transcript. Ultima VII. "Constance." Once Constance blossomed into womanhood, she was courted by her childhood friend, Henry. Katrina, eager to assist in bringing the couple together, gifted Henry with an heirloom locket to give to Constance.Katrina. Underworld Dragon's Ultima VII Transcript. Ultima VII. "Henry." Some time before the Avatar arrived on New Magincia's shores again, however, the locket was stolen, and Constance, thinking Henry a cad, spurned him. Henry. Underworld Dragon's Ultima VII Transcript. Ultima VII. "locket." In Ultima VII, the Avatar returned to New Magincia, and Katrina was more than happy to join the hero's company if asked. It is possible that the hero also looked into the matter of the missing locket, and deduced that it had been taken by Robin, a rogue from Buccaneer's Den who sought to traffic Constance into sexual slavery after courting her. The Avatar then could go on to slay the blackguard and his companions, and then return the lost bauble to its rightful owners. Robin. Underworld Dragon's Ultima VII Transcript. Ultima VII. "show locket." In Ultima IX, she still was on the island, but came under the influence of the column. Later she helped in the final fight. In Ultima IX, Katrina, like many of the other companions, had been seduced by the power of the columns, although she never was tempted into joining the ranks of the Wyrmguard. She remained in the vacant remnants of New Magincia, now a goatherd, and when the Avatar arrived, she made the selfish demand that the hero aid in chasing away the wolves and vultures that preyed on her flock, before giving the hero the Crook of Humility.Katrina. Quill Dragon's Ultima IX Transcript. Ultima IX. Later, Katrina would aid in the final defeat of the Guardian, journeying to the Dungeon Hythloth to cleanse the corrupting column linked to it, helping to cut off the Guardian's power and to divert the catastrophic collision of Trammel and Felucca.Null Pointer. Let's Play Archive: Let's Play Ultima IX - Chapter 12, Part 1. Retrieved: 2010-10-07. The Tale of Katrina and the Noble: A Parable of Humility Katrina was a shepherdess, and as far as she was concerned, that word provided a complete description with no further need of qualification. She was beautiful, to be sure, and wise as well, and held the respect of both her peers and those above her station. All this, however, had no bearing on the fact which defined Katrina to Katrina herself (and what other opinion mattered?). She was a shepherdess; she tended her sheep. As it happened, the sheep she tended were not her own property, but belonged to a rich noble of the city of Magincia. In return for her service she was provided with a sturdy hut (kept scrupulously clean), and a regular allotment of both mutton and wool, which she could either reserve for her own use or sell in the marketplace. '' See the complete tale at: ''The Tale of Katrina and the Noble: A Parable of Humility Trivia * Katrina's counterpart in reality is a friend of Richard Garriott who goes by name of Trina. McCubbin, Chris; Ladyman, David. "An Interview with Richard Garriott". Prima's Official Guide to Ultima IX: Ascension. Prima Publishing: 1999. Page 293. * Katrina is the only of the eight companions who can always be found in the same place: New Magincia. * in Ultima VII, the character artwork for Nastassia in Cove looks very similar to Katrina's portrait from Ultima VI. References Category:The Companions of the Avatar Category:NPCs of Ultima IV Category:NPCs of Ultima V Category:NPCs of Ultima VI Category:NPCs of Ultima VII Category:NPCs of Ultima IX Category:Earth natives